nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
Hey Arnold! (season 6)
The 6th season of Hey Arnold! is to be where the 5th season and Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie had left off. Voice Cast Members * Jackson Scott as Arnold Shortman (voice) * Seth Carr as Gerald Johanssen (voice) * Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) * Iain Armitage as Sid Patterson (voice) * Finn Carr as Stinky Peterson (country western voice) * Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) * Levi Alexander as Eugene Horowitz (voice) * Laya Hayes as Nadine Robertson (voice) * Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) * Ryan Buggle as Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Lila Sawyer (voice) * Anndi MacAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl (voice) * Craig Bartlett as Brainy, Abner (pig sound effects) and Miles Shortman (voices) * Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil, Sheena's Uncle Earl, Dr. Steiglitz and the Jolly Olly Man (voices) * Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude and Iggy Gunderson (voices) * Maurice LaMarche as Robert "Big Bob" Pataki and Don Reynolds (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Harvey Korman respectively) * Kath Soucie as Miriam Pataki, Marilyn Berman, Nancy and Baby Oskar (voices) * Dan Butler as Robert Simmons and Richard Sawyer (voices) * Nika Futterman as Olga Pataki and Elena Ortega (voices) * Luke Dodge as Lorenzo Ortega (voice) * David Wohl as Toby Wartz and Jerry Berman (voices) * Elizabeth Ashley as Gladys Vitello (voice) * James Keane as Marty Green (voice) * Wally Wingert as Oskar Kokoshka and Wilbur Hyuhn (voices, succeeding from both the late Steve Viksten and Baoan Coleman respectively) * Mary Gross as Sheena's Aunt Shelly (voice) * Jim Cummings as Jimmy Kafka (voice, succeeding from the late Richard Mulligan respectively) * Patrick Warburton as James Bailey (voice, succeeding from the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) * Rob Paulsen as Caesar (voice, succeeding from the late Steve Viksten respectively) * Tom Kenny as Nate Horowitz (voice, succeeding from the late Michael Jeter respectively) * April Winchell as Jenna Horowitz and Agnes Patterson (voices) * Isaiah Washington as Harvey the Mailman (voice, succeeding from the late Lou Rawls respectively) * Stephen Stanton as Pigeon Man (voice, succeeding from the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) * Phil LaMarr as Jamie O Johanssen (voice) * Millie Davis as Timberly Johanssen (voice) * Rick Corso as Dino Spumoni (voice) * Dom Irrera as Ernie Potts (voice) * James Belushi as Jack Wittenberg (voice) * Cathy Moriarty as Tish Wittenberg (voice) * Grayson Eddey as Tucker Wittenberg (voice) * Corey Burton as Rex Smythe Higgins (voice, succeeding from the late Tony Jay respectively) * Rick Fitts as George Johanssen (voice) * Shari Belafonte as Mona Johanssen (voice) * Lane Toran as Wolfgang (voice) * Tim Wiley as Edmund (voice) * Michael Bacall as Torvald (voice) * Danielle Judovits as Patricia "Big Patty" Smith (voice) * Scott Menville as Ethan Albertson (voice) * Julie Nathanson as Olivia Gunderson (voice) * Greg Cipes as Benjamin Jones (voice) * Jessica DiCicco as Jaliyah Bowman (voice) * Jason Marsden as Jeffrey Crawford (voice) Season 6 Episodes *Episode 601: "Harold's 2nd Job at Green Meats"/''"A Brand New Oskar" (January 3, 2020) *Episode 602: ''"Hard Work at the Comic Book Shop"/''"The Biggest Joke and Prank of All Times" (January 4, 2020) *Episode 603: ''"Helga's Pet"/''"Hillywood" (February 7, 2020) *Episode 604: ''"Substitute Teacher"/''"Olga Graduates" (February 8, 2020) *Episode 605: ''"Olga Gets Married"/''"Phoebe Goes Missing" '' (March 6, 2020) *Episode 606: [["Eugene's Pants"|''"Eugene's Pants"]]/[["The Night of the Living Ventriloquist Dummy"|"The Night of the Living Ventriloquist Dummy"]] (March 7, 2020) *Episode 607: "Mom and Dad Know What Gerald Did 3 Nights Ago"/"Pigeon Man Returns" (April 3, 2020) *Episode 608: ''"Baby-Sitting Again"/''"The Softball Game" (April 4, 2020) *Episode 609: [["Mitzi Shortman, Gone But Not Forgotten"|"Mitzi Shortman, Gone But Not Forgotten"]]/"The Foul Mouth" (May 1, 2020) *Episode 610: [["Arnold's Wonderful Life"|"Arnold's Wonderful Life"]]/[["The Whoopie Cushion Stunt"|"The Whoopie Cushion Stunt"]] (May 2, 2020) *Episode 611: [["Stoop Kid Gets a Career"|"Stoop Kid Gets a Career"]]/[["New Kids in Hillwood"|"New Kids in Hillwood"]] (June 5, 2020) *Episode 612: [["Harold the Washer"|"Harold the Washer"]]/[["Saving Dino Land"|"Saving Dino Land"]] (June 6, 2020) *Episode 613: ''"The Greatest Heatwave of All Times"/"Sid's Worst Nightmare" '' (July 3, 2020) *Episode 614: [["Arnold in the Middle"|"Arnold in the Middle"]]/[["Helga's Video Game Behavior"|"Helga's Video Game Behavior"]] (July 4, 2020) *Episode 615: ''"Rhonda's Game Night Party"/''"The Surfing Contest"'' (August 7, 2020) *Episode 616: [["Dino's Anniversary Party"|''"Dino's Anniversary Party"]]/[["Sid the Werewolf Hunter"|"Sid the Werewolf Hunter"]] (August 8, 2020) *Episode 617: [["Harold's Martial Arts Karate Class"|"Harold's Martial Arts Karate Class"]]/[["No Space Robots Allowed"|"No Space Robots Allowed"]] (September 4, 2020) *Episode 618: [["A Very Long Dull Winter"|"A Very Long Dull Winter"]]/[["Now You See Her, Now You Don't|"Now You See Her, Now You Don't'']] (September 5, 2020) *Episode 619: [["Halloween Night In Hillwood Again"|''"Halloween Night In Hillwood Again"]]/[["Spooky Boarding House Party"|"Spooky Boarding House Party"]] (October 2, 2020) *Episode 620: ''"The Legend of Roger Pheremone"/[["Flaws and Orders"|''"Flaws and Orders"]] (October 3, 2020) *Episode 621: [["Thanksgiving Time in Hillwood Again"|"Thanksgiving Time in Hillwood Again"]]/"Autumn Harvest Festival"'' (November 6, 2020) *Episode 622: [["A Super Big Picture Show"|''"A Super Big Picture Show"]]/[["Arnold's Comedy Night"|"Arnold's Comedy Night"]] (November 7, 2020) *Episode 623: ''"Christmas Time in Hillwood Again"/[["New Years Eve in Hillwood"|''"New Years Eve in Hillwood"]] (December 4, 2020) *Episode 624: ''"Petition this or That"/''"Coup Disgrace"'' (December 5, 2020) Category:Reboots Category:Revivals Category:Hey Arnold! seasons